Choo Choo
by saintshadow
Summary: story about the characters of what happened on the boat review plzz


Hey, Mia lets play tag." "No thanks." "C'mon itll be fun!"( "no thanks" "Lets PLAY TAG BITCH!!" "Mmmm...." 'I like em feisty' 'DID I THINK THAT! Mia got up and started banging her head against the mast. "OK Garet let's plaaay"=) Garet ran to the mast and started to count 1,2,3... "Im going to go hide on the b-e-d" "I wonder what that spells"Garet said "Oh well here I come" Isaac and Jenna were sharing a couch below decks Isaac was on top of Jenna making naughty sounds. "Let's go to bed" Isaac murmured Garet snapped his fingers that's what b-e-d spells he thought. "I got it!" He ran in Mia's room only to find Ivan and Sheba on the hammock in her room. "Ok psychic boy got a girlfriend weird" He ran into his room looked around but didn't see anyone he started to turn around but the door slammed he spun back around to see Mia standing their with the sexiest look on her face. Garret said "Cant we just talk this out" 'In the bed.... Wait did I think that aaaahhhhh NO MORE BAD THOUGHTS NO MORE BAD THOUGHTS!!!!!! Mia said "Your in no position to be telling ME what to do bitch!!" Garret thought 'I wouldn't have it any way growl growl' Right then Mia pushed him in the bed and he said, "Mia you gotta see this" "What?!?" "There are your huge hills all in my face! Its so coooool!!" "Yea I know whats it to ya?" As soon as she said that she felt something playing around with her. "Hey look over their Mia!" As soon as she looked he was under the covers. "Get back here Garret" "No come find me ~growl growl~" As she went in she felt something and the next thing she knew the rule was reverse the girl was on top. But that changed in the next 2 hours, the next day Ivan and Sheba came in and left thinking 'wrong room'. Then they took a brake and Mia said "How long have we been going?" "Does it really matter?" "Not really but my back has gone raw" "OK then get on top, wait Ill be back" Then Garret got up went to a desk and opened a drawer and pulled something out all the sudden a loud ~snap~. "Ok im ready" Then Ivan yelled "LAND HO!" "Damn it!" "Its OK Garret I think we need something more comfy" "OK!" He said in a odd yet excited voice. "Damn it Ivan there aint no land" He turned around to see The Apoji Islands "well that sucks" "Hey ISAAC do we have enough money to stay at an inn for a few nights" "Sure!" He replied. Odd Garet thought as he walked to the island. Isaac rolled out of a bead he moaned he felt a sharp pain near his waist "I really did it that hard" he moaned "At least yer up" Jenna said as she combed her hair "I missed something didn't I" Yeah yer on land at an inn" OK, this is great now I need to talk to Garet, Isaac thought. He knows about me and Jenna this is bad he thought again. 'Maybe I should kill him or brain wash him or whatever...... wait he is stronger THAT'S a problem' he thought. Back at the town Garret was looking at waterbeds at the store he went up to pay and he didn't have enough money "Gimme' the bed Fucker!!" Then the island guards came in and a fight broke out. 5 of them Garet pulled out his axe and charged the first guard "DIIIIIEEEEEEE" He dodged the guards head swipe with his shoulder and came up and cut of his arms he felt a sharp pain on the top of his thigh. He yelped a battlecry and unleashed 4 heat waves killing the rest of the guards. Only 1 waterbed left not comfyiest not cheapest garet thought as the guards blood seeped into his boots. "GARET your hurt" Mia cried as she ran to heal him the cut was near his private so when Mia healed it wasn't all healing. Then she reached up his leg "Hey Mia that tickles hahaha stop hahaha stop touching me hahahah if you want some hahaha just ask!!!" "OK give me some" They pulled the water bed to the boat and the normal stuff happens. Ivan and Sheba went to a cave they saw red glowing eyes then Sheba screamed and thousands of digres sped toward them. Ivan swung his staff around and hit ten of them two of them spewed warm green blood all over them. "SHINE PLASMA" A barrage of bolts fell from the heavens and charred all the enemies except for a few. Sheba cast sleep on the remaining and then slit Their throats with a hunting knife. 


End file.
